Take Me or Leave Me
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Allison gets annoyed with Remy, and so Remy sing Take Me or Leave Me to her.


**A/N So, I don't know about you, but I could totally see Cameron getting fed up with Thirteen, and storming out of the locker room in a huff, then Thirteen coming and singing Take Me Or Leave Me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, or Rent. *Cries in a corner***

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! First, you refuse to tell the hospital we're dating, even though I'm ready, then, you go and flirt with my nurses, right in front of me! I'm through with it!" Cameron yelled, storming out of the locker room.

_Thirteen: Every single day,_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say 'baby so sweet'_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys girls I can't help it baby_

_So be kind and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby_

Cameron looked up, startled, as Thirteen stalked into the foyer, singing.

_Thirteen: Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

_Take me baby or leave me_

Cameron smiled slightly. Only Thirteen would think to sing the song from Cameron's favorite scene from Rent to make up with her. Then, remembering that she was mad at Thirteen for flirting, she frowned again.

_Thirteen: A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby lets have fun_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the limelight to now baby_

_So be mine and don't waste my time_

_Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

Cameron frowned a bit. Though sweet, she wasn't sure this was the best song to sing, considering that it ends with them separating. However, she raised her eyebrow at Thirteen, encouraging her to go on. She was slightly afraid that Thirteen was breaking up with her, but she decided to give her a chance.

_Thirteen: take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_No way, can I be what I'm not_

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_Don't fight, don't loose your head_

_'Cause every night who's in your bed?_

_Who?_

_Who's in your bed?_

Cameron blushed at this. Some of the nurses gave her incredulous, disbelieving looks. The entire hospital (at least that's what it felt like) was now staring at her, and Remy. Thirteen had danced around the nurse's station, and was standing a few feet in front of Cameron.

_Cameron: it won't work_

_I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep baby_

Cameron smirked, taking a step towards Thirteen. After all, two could play at this game.

_Cameron: what's my sin?_

_Never quit_

_I follow through_

_I hate mess but I love you_

_What do with my impromptu baby?_

_So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies_

Thirteen grinned to herself, remembering the night before.

_Cameron: you got a prize but don't compromise_

_You're one lucky baby_

At this, Cameron stalked forwards the last few feet, so she was standing directly in front of Thirteen.

_Cameron: take me for what I am_

_Thirteen: a control freak_

_Cameron: who I was meant to be_

_Thirteen: a snob yet over attentive_

_Cameron: and if you give a damn_

_Thirteen: a loveable droll geek_

_Cameron: take me baby or leave me_

_Thirteen: a anal retentive_

Thirteen took a step forward, causing Cameron to back up. In response, Cameron gave Thirteen a little push.

_Both: That's it_

_Cameron: The straw that breaks my back_

_Both: I quit_

_Cameron: Unless you take it back_

_Both: Women_

_Cameron: What is it about them?_

_Both: Can't live with them or without them_

At this point, Cameron was trying very hard not to laugh. The whole thing was incredibly ridiculous, and Cameron was sure they'd be the talk of the hospital the next day.

_Chorus:_

_Both: Take me for what I am_

_Cameron: Who I was meant to be_

_Thirteen: Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Cameron: And if you give a damn then_

_Take me baby, or leave me_

_Thirteen: Take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_

_Both: Take me baby or leave me_

They stopped singing, abruptly. Cameron leaned up and crashed her lips against Thirteen's. Thirteen wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. Cameron pulled away, grinning. "I think I'll take you," she whispered, grinning.


End file.
